Amar es sentir agonía
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Cada día al despertar la sentía crecer. Nunca podría aceptar que él fuera a desaparecer para probarle su arte. ¿Cómo verle morir sería algo hermoso? Antes de sus ojos verse apagar, primero los cerraría él para ni ver ó sentir más...


Hola sempais, ¿cómo están? Cielos, ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que publiqué algo ¬¬U, he de decir que si hay quiénes lo lamenta, a mí incluyanme como la número 1, porque eso de tener un bloqueo es todo menos bueno u-u. Pero ya qué... :D Vengo a dejarles este... este... Bueno, en realidad no sé qué es esto =o=, de repente se me ocurrió y... Ya tenía mucho que no publicaba algo de Sasori y Deidara que solo tuviera un capítulo ^/^U... Está un poco raro pero, :D supongo que con todo lo que escribo ya se han de haber acostumbrado a eso de mis fics.

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Cualquier abuso de sus personajes: OC, locuras, etc. que ellos puedan hacer son debido a Mary por pedirlos prestados OwÓ. **

_Espero que les guste esta... cosa rara que escribí en mi celular anoche. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>((~*~Amar es sentir agonía~*~))<strong>

**.**

**.**

En la oscuridad danza el amor. Bajo la luna dos amantes hayan su perdición, ajenos al tiempo al cruzar sus labios, al estrechar sus manos. En el poema de su corazón, de la locura se aprende más que de la razón.

Caen los suaves pétalos de flor. Sus voces, llevadas por el viento entre las frondosas hojas de los árboles, entonan con sublime pasión la letra de la historia de su amor. Suave y bella última canción, elévate, porque eres el himno del corazón, pese a que tu vida son dos palabras solo pronunciadas por su voz.

Entre las más profundas tinieblas, donde al estirar su mano se pierden las formas; mientras estén lado a lado la luz de sus ojos carece de significado.

Ambos enamorados se estrechan entre sus brazos; se han convertido en pájaros enjaulados, cuyo amor es lo que los mantiene atados. Han sido sus propias alas las que decidieron descansar, mientras ruegan ellos en silencio al verse, que si ha de emprenderse el vuelo, ambos se vayan a ese lugar al que un día quizá podrían llamar hogar.

Donde el amor es arte, ¡Oh, artistas! Eleven su mirada al cielo, llenen su nariz del fragante perfume de las rosas, reciban la fresca brisa del viento agitando sus cabellos, sientan calentar todo su cuerpo bajo el luminoso sol, pues aún cuando sobre sus cabezas las nubes lloren, ustedes responderán con una sonrisa a su arte.

¡Usen sus manos para moldearlo! ¡Usen sus ojos para admirarlo! ¡Usen su voz para aclamarlo!

Bajo lágrimas de dolor construyan su templo, con las penas levanten sus muros. Así, cuando los vean sabrán la verdad: Si bien su arte no es perfecto, en los errores superados estarán los cimientos que mantienen hoy en pie su cariño y afecto.

Desaparece el pasado y no importa el futuro, cuando en el presente ambos se tienen al lado.

**.**

**.**

Sale de su cabello fina cortina de hebras doradas, caen sobre su espalda como una cascada.

¡Choca con los tuyos sus labios, que bien hallado te encontraras en ellos, oh, corazón de artista aventurero!

Has pasado tú muchos inviernos solitarios y refugiado tras una ventana donde creías verlo todo. Bellos ojos miel antes por el dolor opacados, hoy se alzan hacia la vida con amor y valentía.

Pesaroso antes parecía, cuando de tus labios los ocultos sentimientos nunca se decían. ¡Oh, soledad eterna en que te creías!, te ha regalado una sonrisa y te ha regresado la alegría.

Ha despuntado el alba con su mirada y encontrado la estrella fugaz, manda tu deseo en un susurro que el viento lo llevará allá donde las estrellas admiran tus anhelos. ¡Oh artista que has prometido amarle eternamente, tan solo has pedido que te corresponda con la verdad!

Los sentimientos, no se olvidan. ¡Cicatriz que llevas en el pecho, sanarás con sus caricias y sus besos! Has estado sangrando y haciéndole morir lentamente, ¡quizá ahora los ojos cierre sin pensar que las pesadillas acosarán su sueño!

Te has susurrado a ti mismo, cada noche de luna llena: "El corazón siente dolor y ese no es parte del plan, con la suave melodía no quiero soñar. El amor son tan solo vacías palabras que susurran mentiras que nunca he de creer."

Rechazando el cálido sol, repeliendo las caricias que ansiabas, vuelve el dolor que nunca para: La soledad se estaba apoderando de tu corazón. Agobiante y triste te dabas cuenta de las manos de madera que te guardaban, habían prometido no lastimarte, pero amor no podían darte. Cristalinas lágrimas cayeron de tus mejillas, ahí donde juraste no volverías a sentirlas correr. Arrojaste a un lado las marionetas, incluso aún hoy temeroso recuerdas haber retractado tu acción, ¿qué podrían ofrecerte ellas? Si bien mantenían sus bocas y movimientos a tu merced, ¿cuál era la razón que quisieras que susurraran palabras de amor?

Tú corazón latía con tanto dolor, artista que la perfección buscaba y nunca veía, en la oscuridad danzaba tu temor: _Amar es sentir agonía._

Pero él ha llegado, ¿No has visto sus ojos? Sonríe solo para ti, extendiendo la mano y llamándote una y otra vez. Su voz te atraviesa como una espina, su mirada perfora tu alma. Sabes cuánto duele amarle y te cuesta creer que tus intentos por olvidarle son mariposas sin alas.

Como el agua de río sus ojos se iluminan, fluyen con la efímera vida que dice tener. ¡Cuánto miedo tienes de ver cómo se apagan! ¡Cuánto quisieras que te amara hasta soportar la eternidad contigo! Qué tristeza verle tan ansioso por partir ahora que te ha convertido en el artista que jura amor eterno… tan melancólico y desgraciado porque es un secreto.

¿Hallarías en la muerte el consuelo? ¿Bajarle las estrellas cuando alguna vez te dijo "Te Amo"? ¿Por qué ahora no lo demuestra y te ha dejado a un lado? Muerto tendrás tú merecido descanso, pero temes sumirte en eterno sueño mirando sin poder alcanzar nunca jamás sus labios. No es ahora el siempre añorado sueño de verano, donde caminan tomados de la mano, donde sonríes y la eternidad trae para ti lo que en toda tu vida pereció como algo inalcanzable: la felicidad.

El amor que profesas al mirarlo, al encontrarlo sonriendo, al imaginar que tomas entre sus dedos sus cabellos… ¡Todo se guarda tras tus labios y solo marchitan más tu alma y ojos ahora sin vida!

¡Qué vergüenza se esconde tras tu coraza de perfección, al amarle y desear que no se aparte jamás de ti!

Nunca será perfecto, pues lo que busca jamás podrá ser semejante a lo que tú deseas. Artista eterno, de poder llorar lo harías, tan solo ha perforado tu pecho y provocado una lenta agonía de la que no sabes si vas a salir…

El viento ha agitado tus cabellos, ahora no lo sientes. La luna ilumina tu frío cuerpo, tan quieto que por un momento te conviertes en un muñeco más de tu colección…

¿Cómo puedes sentir tanto dolor? ¡Qué imperfección más grande es aquella humanidad! ¡Cuánto detestas tu corazón! Cuánto detestas que exista para ti aquel mundo donde solo hay dolor.

Mirándolo dormir tomas tu decisión. Antes que verlo morir, caerías tú primero en los brazos de la parca, en la perdición, y tomarías la muerte como una mano amiga que se extiende hacia ti, todavía más sumido en la perdición.

**.**

**.**

Desesperación y miedo, ¿Por qué las habías sentido tan cerca de ti antes, artista eterno? Pensabas en la muerte y la imaginabas como un oscuro olvido. ¿Quién podría extrañar a alguien como tú? Marioneta incompleta, despojo de humano que eras al caer boca abajo sobre la tierra. Al lado yacían los comienzos de tu arte, el silencio era lo único que te rodeaba mientras el sol golpeaba tu nuca. Aunque no lo creas desde un lugar alguien te llora, alguien que te amaba y aguardaba para verte admitir que lo amabas tú también.

El artista efímero te grita furioso y despechado. Nunca se habría alejado de tus caricias, pero tú se las has arrancado antes de siquiera dárselas. Él, mirando todo a su alrededor, sabe que su momento ha venido. Sin ti, ¿a qué más podría esperar? Mira el suelo y las estrellas, su ceño fruncido por la frustración, comprende porque habías odiado siempre esperar… ¿Qué fue, sino una pérdida de tiempo?

Ahora eso es lo que más tiene. Podrá decidir dónde y cómo morir, sabe perfectamente la manera de hacerlo "Estabas equivocado sobre ser eterno. Ahora te demostraré cuan bello significa ser efímero"

Nada lo detendrá, nunca más nada lo aferrara a ese mundo.

"El arte... ¡Es una explosión, hum!"

**.**

**.**

La muerte a ambos artistas les llegó. Los dos decidieron dejarse abrazar por la muerte, como si al cerrar los ojos fuesen a dormir en una suave almohada de nieve para despertar en un buen lugar, ahí donde lo que menos fuera a importar era si lo eterno ó lo efímero era mejor arte para los dos.

¿Dónde está la canción que los arrulla?

En otro lugar sus voces escuchan, se miran y por fin dejan que sus manos toquen al otro, al fin se besan. Al fin… Ambos son artistas de verdad…

**¿FIN?**


End file.
